bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Zygip
"Nie bójcie się mnie, choć wiem, że moje imię jest wam znane. Zapewne kojarzycie je z potężnym(według mnie) i strasznym Makuta. Lecz nie , ja jestem Toa, który go pokonał i zabrał maskę Cieni, Kraahkan, by nosić ją aż do końca swego życia..." O Toa Teridaxie Toa Teridax, jest i Toa i Makuta, jednocześnie. Wcześniej był Toa Kwasu, przywódcą specjalnego oddziału Toa, który miał za zadanie odnaleźć i pokonać Teridaxa. Odnalazł go, i samodzielnie zwyciężył w walce. Makuta Teridax nie chciał umierać, więc użył swojej mocy by: połączyć się ciałem, umysłem i duszą, z nieszczęsnym Toa. W jednym super ciele zostały umieszczone dwa umysł i dwie dusze, które bez siebie nie mogą żyć. Jeżeli jeden opuści ciało, obaj zginą. Czasem kontrolę nad ciałem sprawuje Toa, a czasem Makuta. Wszystkie moce Makuta są w tym ciele, więc nawet jeżeli kontroluje je Toa, posiada je. Później przez kilka lat brał udział w wielu niebezpiecznych misjach i w pewnej z nich, ślad o nim zaginął. Dalsze jego losy są mało znane, tylko Ci, którzy z nim przebywali wiedzą, co robił. Obecnie ciało kontroluje umysł Teridaxa, bawi się innymi, tzn: walczy z nimi, aż prawie umierają, a później daje im żyć. O mnie Mam na imię Kuba. Interesuję się Bionicle'ami od 9 lat. Pierwszego dostałem(był to Tahu) w wieku 4, a teraz mam 13 lat. Wszystkich setów mam około 50. Moimi ulubionymi są: * Makuta * Toa Norik * Toa Tahu, Mata i Mistika * Sidorak * Toa Nuparu Mahri Aktualnie wraz z przyjaciółmi robię różne MOCki. Właśnie stąd wziął się mój pomysł na nick. Na razie, poza normalną, zrobiłem jeszcze 3 wersje Teridaxa: *1.(zniszczona) Największa. Nie wiem jak opisać, bo zbudowałem ją z około 15 Bionicli(a trwało to tydzień). Jakieś 30cm wysokości. Na brzuchu i nogach pancerze rahkshi. Cały bardzo skomplikowany. Zdjęcia nie mam, a wątpię, żebym dał radę znowu go zrobić. *2.(przejęte) Trochę zmienione ciało Nuparu Mahri i maska Makuty. *3.(obecna) Trochę większy od normalnego Toa. Konstrukcja brzucha wzorowana na Sidoraku, poza doczepieniem rąk. Zbroja od Hordika na brzuchu, na nogach taka charakterystyczna część(nie wiem jak ją opisać xD). Ręce takie same jak w normalnej wersji, tylko, że ciemno czerwone. Gratis miecz, z czarnych oczy bohroków. Możliwe, że wkrótce wkleję zdjęcia moich MOCków. Na koniec numer GG: 461621. Jakby co, to pisać. Ankiety Na ile oceniasz moją opowieść(skala od 1 do 10): Jeden Dwa Trzy Cztery Pięć Sześć Siedem Osiem Dziewięć Dziesięć Która z moich wymyślonych postaci jest najfajniejsza? Toa Teridax Kali Mistik Shake Grant Sound Iron Który z MOC'ków pokazanych niżej jest najlepszy? Toa Teridax Miserix Hydraxon Drago Tofik Iron Kali Grant Sound Shake Helryx Iruini Dracula T1 Wolisz, żeby Toa Teridax był:(potrzebne do dalszych losów w opowieściach) Dobry Zły Twój ulubiony Makuta to: Teridax Miserix Antroz Vamprah Chirox Bitil Gorast Krika Icarax Kojol Mutran Spiriah Twój ulubiony duży set to: Turaga Dume i Nivawk Krekka Lhikan i Kikanalo Nidhiki Ultimate Dume Keetongu Roodaka Sidorak Voporak Manas Muaka i Kane-ra Nui- Jaga Nui-Rama Tarakava Boxor Exo-Toa Cahdok i Gahdok Jaller i Gukko Teridax Takanuva Takua i Pewku Takutanuva Axonn Brutaka Umbra Irnakk Vezon i Fenrakk Vezon i Kardas Nocturn Maxilos i Spinax Hydraxon Gadunka Lesovikk Karzachni Axalara T9 Icarax Jetrax T6 Mazeka Mutran & Vican Rockoh T3 Takanuva Toa Ignika Vultraz Fero i Skirmix Tuma Żaden Przepraszam, że taka długa lista(tego nie zaznaczać) Przyjaciele *Chirox123 *Toa Akumo *Tahu Mistika 2008 *Birox *Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) *Lord Galvatron *Piraka Fusion *Kilek321 *Jetraxus115 *Vavakx *Krzyk *Gość z gatunku botara *Muraga *Miserix(mój sąsiad i kolega) *Disholahk *Teratrax, wódz wilków *Kadinnui, król leniuchów (Dyskusja) *Michaelos (Dyskusja) *patryx Glatorian *Coś tam robię *hello Użytkownik:B.i.o hero (proszę się wpisywać) Teridax, władca ciemności Moje i moich kolegów MOC'ki Grafika:MOC Toa Teridax.JPG Toa Teridax (mój) Grafika:MOC Tofik.JPG Tofik (mój) Grafika:MOC Tofik i Dracula T1.JPG Tofik i Dracula T1 (mój) Grafika:MOC Helryx.JPG Helryx (mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Iruini.JPG Iruini (mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Kali.JPG Kali (kolegi) Grafika:MOC Toa Grant.JPG Grant (kolegi) Grafika:MOC Toa Iron.JPG Iron (mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Shake.JPG Shake (kolegi) Grafika:Moc Toa Sound.JPG Sound (kolegi) Grafika:MOC Hydraxon.JPG Hydraxon(kolegi) Grafika:MOC Miserix.JPG Miserix(kolegi) Grafika:MOC Toa Drago.JPG Drago(mój) Moje seriale Tak jak wielu na tej wiki, zacznę pisać fanficki. hehe, Czesio wymyślił nowego wiersza... 1'''. Przeszły mrok(wydarzenia sprzed 100 lat) '''2. Wiek Mroku(w skrócie 100 lat terroru) 3'''. Cień samotności(wydarzenia teraźniejsze, max sprzed kilku dni) http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/7/7e/Rednotice.gif Jeśli ktoś chce mogę umieścić go w swoich opowieściach http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/d/db/75px-Foam_Finger_Matoran.PNG http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/7/7e/Rednotice.gif Jeżeli ktoś ma jakiekolwiek pytania względem moich opowieści, proszę pisać je na dyskusji! http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/d/db/75px-Foam_Finger_Matoran.PNG '''Przeszły Mrok Grafika:Opowiadanie - Przeszły mrok.JPG (o tym, jak stałem się jednym z najpotężniejszych złych istot na świecie) ''' Cz. 1 To było dawno temu. Nie pamiętam prawie nic z tego, co się wydarzyło. Byłem Toa Kwasu, przywódcą elitarnej drużyny. Dostaliśmy za zadanie odszukać kryjówkę Teridaxa. Ja poszedłem pierwszy. Znalazłem ją, ale zostałem zaatakowany od tyłu przez grupkę rahkshi. Szybko je pokonałem, lecz Teridax już wyszedł. Powiedział: - A cóż to za nędzny Toa? Myślisz, że opuścisz to miejsce żywy? Nie sądzę, błagaj o życie, a może umrzesz szybko. - Wątpię. Nigdy nie będę błagać żadnego Makuty o życie. Wolę zginąć w walce, niż żyć bez honoru - odpowiedziałem. Nawiązała się walka. Teridax chciał szybko się mnie pozbyć i wrócić do knucia swoich planów. Wiedziałem, że nie mam szans na zniszczenie go, więc wezwałem na pomoc resztę mojej drużyny. W pewnej chwili, Teridax wysunął swoją dłoń mroku. Próbowałem jej uniknąć, ale nie udało się. Byłem w pułapce. Gorączkowo myślałem, nad jakimś wyjściem, ale nie mogłem żadnego znaleźć. W końcu przyszedł mi do głowy plan. W pośpiechu zebrałem jak najwięcej mojej mocy i użyłem tego. Potężna fala energii Nova Blast'u kwasu wytrysnęła wprost na Teridaxa. Ręka puściła. Szybko odskoczyłem do tyłu, by móc się bronić przed kolejnymi atakami. Spojrzałem na Makutę. Jego zbroja się topiła, zaczęło z niego wypływać antidermis. Pobiegłem w tą stronę, chciałem go zniszczyć raz na zawsze. Kilka kroków od celu poczułem olbrzymi ból w głowie. Zaatakował mnie umysłem. Nie wytrzymałem ani chwili. Niszczył moją świadomość, myślałem, że już po mnie, ale wtedy dostałem jakieś nadzwyczajnej mocy. Zacząłem mu się opierać. Esencja Teridaxa podpłynęła do mnie, i powoli sączyła się przez małe szparki w zbroi. Poczułem jakby piorun uderzył prosto we mnie. Krzyknąłem. Nasze umysły wyrównywały się mocą. Podbiegłem do resztek zbroi Teridaxa, dotknąłem jej. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem, nasze ciała połączyły się, a dwa umysły były w jednym ciele. W tej chwili to ja kontrolowałem nasze wspólne ciało. Wtedy też zapomniałem o tym, jak się nazywałem. Pamiętałem tylko kim byłem(ale bez imienia) i jakie było moje ostatnie zadanie. Moja maska leżała na ziemi cała strzaskana. Obok niej, spoczywała Kraahkan. Coś mnie podkusiło. Podniosłem ją, i założyłem. Ogarnęła mnie moc ciemności. 150px|right Przybyli moi dawni towarzysze. Spostrzegli mnie, przypominającego Teridaxa, i moją była maskę, całą zniszczoną. Zapewne pomyśleli, że ja jestem Makutą, a ich przyjaciel zginął z "mojej" ręki. - Stój! - krzyknął Iron, Toa żelaza - Zapłacisz nam za to, co zrobiłeś. Już chciałem się spytać: "Kartą, czy gotówką?". Ale nie zdążyłem, bo uderzyła we mnie fala dźwięku z miecza Sound'a, Toa Dźwięku. Upadłem. Chciałem się podnieść, ale moc Granta, Toa Grawitacji, przytrzymywała mnie przy ziemi. - Czego ode mnie chcecie, bracia? Nie jestem Teridaxem, tylko waszym towarzyszem i liderem - szybko powiedziałem, ale mój głos bardziej przypominał ten Teridaxa. Nie wierzymy ci - odpowiedziała Kali, Toa Piorunów. - Nasz brat nigdy by nie udawał Teridaxa, nawet jakby to był żart. Zniszczmy go! - powiedzieli jednocześnie Shake i Mistik, Toa Telepatii i Telekinezy - Pożałuje swoich czynów. Użyłem swoich nowych mocy mroku, żeby wytworzyć 5 materialnych cieni, które zaatakowały Toa. Wyrwałem się z ich więzów i uciekłem. Cz. 2 Po kilku dniach wędrówki, byłem bardzo zmęczony. Teridax tylko na to czekał. Zaatakował mnie, i wygrał. Przejął kontrolę nad ciałem, a mój umysł osunął się w pewnego rodzaju trans. Widziałem i rozumiałem wszystko, a jednocześnie spałem, jakby nic się nie działo. Teridax w naszym ciele udał się na Destral. Gdy już tam dotarł, spodziewałem się co najmniej kilkunastu Makuta, ale nie widziałem żadnego, poza Tridaxem. Makuta zamienił z nim kilka słów i udał się do swej komnaty. Gdy tam wszedł, zdecydowałem, że byłoby ciekawie, obejrzeć rzeczy należące do lidera Bractwa. Teridax widocznie nie spodziewał się, że będę próbował się wyrywać, więc szybko go pokonałem. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Wszystko było spowite w ciemności. Całe pomieszczenie było oświetlone tylko przez dwie pochodnie przy samych drzwiach. Przede mną stał wielki czarny tron, po jego prawej stronie był stojak, w którym lider Bractwa trzymał swoją broń. Nie miałem żadnych broni, więc podszedłem do niego, ale nic nie znalazłem. Wtedy zauważyłem miecz. Leżał za tronem. Podniosłem go. Ostrze było czarne i postrzępione, idealne do rozcinania zbroi i tkanek innych. Byłem ciekaw z jakiego materiału jest zrobiony. Odkryłem, że jest to protostal. Zamachnąłem się. Ostrze wbiło się w tron i rozcięło go na pół. Wziąłem nową broń i odszedłem z bazy Bractwa Makuty. Cz. 3 Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Byłem sam. Moi przyjaciele uważali mnie za wroga, a innych nie miałem. Kupiłem łódź i popłynąłem na Metru Nui. Gdy statek przybił do brzegu, poszedłem prosto do turaga Vakamy. Potrzebowałem rady, a wiedziałem, że on mnie zrozumie. W mieście matoranie na sam mój widok uciekali w popłochu do domów. Doszedłem do Koloseum, i chciałem wejść do komnaty turagi, ale usłyszałem jego głos: - Odejdź stąd Teridaxie. To nie miejsce dla ciebie. - Nie! Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie o szlachetny turago. Nie jestem Makutą,tylko przemienionym Toa Kwasu - odpowiedziałem. Weszliśmy do komnaty obrad, mieszczącej się na wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów od podłoża Koloseum. Vakama westchnął. - Twierdzisz, że jesteś ... - hałas walącej się ściany zagłuszył głos turagi - ...,ale to niemożliwe, bo on zginął z twojej ręki. Z dziury w ścianie wyskoczyła szóstka Toa, moich byłych towarzyszy. Byli wściekli. Zginiesz! - krzyknął Shake i zaatakował mój umysł. W tym samym czasie Sound wysłał w moją stronę tnącą falę dźwięku, a Iron osłabił stop mojej zbroi. Mistik uniósł kawałki skały i cisnął nimi we mnie. Fala dźwięku rozcięła mi w kilku miejscach zbroję , skały mi ja powygniatały, a umysł Shake'a wdarł się do mojej głowy, ale szybko go odepchnąłem. Upadłem. Myślałem, że za chwilę mnie zniszczą, ale zauważyłem, że zaczęła ze mnie wyciekać esencja. Zdziwiło mnie to, że przejąłem właściwości ciała Makuta, bo wciąż czułem pod zbroją moje mięśnie i ścięgna. Spojrzałem przed siebie i zobaczyłem dwie zbroje Exo-Toa przy drzwiach. Jako antidermis podleciałem do jednej zbroi i wszedłem do niej. Toa myśleli, że mnie zniszczyli, a w tym czasie podszedłem do nich od tyłu i zaatakowałem. Powaliłem Sounda i Granta. Zaatakowałem Kali. Odpowiedziała na atak swoją mocą piorunów paląc zbroję Exo-Toa. Szybko "wskoczyłem" do drugiej i ruszyłem na nią. Uderzyłem ją szybkim ruchem prawej ręki, uderzyła o ścianę. Toa Dźwięku i Grawitacji chcieli się podnieść, ale znów ich uderzyłem, tak, że zemdleli. Zostało już tylko trzech - pomyślałem. Zaatakowałem umysł Iron'a, i przejąłem kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Rzuciłem się z toporem na Mistika, i odrąbałem mu rękę, z której popłynęła rzeka krwi. Przeszedłem esencją i umysłem do mojego ciała. Stanąłem obok rannego Toa. Krzyknął: - No dalej, zniszcz mnie. Zniszcz, tak jak zniszczyłeś ... - Nie! - przerwałem mu. - Nie zabiłem waszego przyjaciela, bo to ja nim jestem. Zniszczyłem Teridaxa, ale on użył swych mocy i połączył nasze ciała, a umysły umieścił w nim. We mnie jest Teridax, jego dusza i umysł. - Nie mamy żadnych dowodów na to, że to prawda - powiedziała Kali - Jak mamy ci uwierzyć? - Możecie sprawdzić mój umysł. Znajdziecie tam wszystko, czego potrzebujecie - powiedziałem. Podniosłem rękę Mistika i podszedłem do niego. Położyłem ją obok jego boku, jak najbliżej miejsca od którego odpadła. Użyłem bardzo dużo mocy leczniczej, ale znów była na miejscu. - A to możecie potraktować jako dowód. - Ja to zrobię - powiedział Shake i poczułem jak jego umysł zbliża się do mojego. Całkowicie się otworzyłem. Bez problemu przejrzał moje nowe i stare wspomnienia, a później zaczął się wycofywać, ale zauważył Teridaxa. Poszedł w jego stronę, ale ledwo dotknął jego umysłu, i został odepchnięty. Odszedł. - Mówi prawdę. W sobie ma dwa umysły. To nasz przyjaciel, a jednocześnie wróg. Teraz nad jego ciałem władzę sprawuje dobry umysł. - Teraz mi wierzycie? Czy nie? - spytałem - Mogę odejść, jeżeli nie chcecie mnie tu. - Nie. Zostań. - odpowiedziała Kali - Teraz jesteś jeszcze silniejszy. Teraz możemy łatwiej pokonywać naszych wrogów. Prawdą jest, że Teridax wciąż żyje, ale w końcu go pokonamy. Ty już to zrobiłeś. To on jest sprawcą twoich nieszczęść. Cz. 4 Kali skończyła mówić, i stało się coś strasznego. W otworze, który zrobili moi towarzysze, stanął Icarax, a za nim w powietrzu latali Bitil, Gorast i Vamprah. Padnij! - krzyknąłem, gdy Icarax wystrzelił promień mroku w Kali. Szybko zareagowała, i spłaszczyła się przy ziemi. Wszyscy się odwrócili w stronę grupy Makuta. Wiedzieliśmy co mamy robić. Już wiele razy walczyliśmy z przeciwnikami dużo silniejszymi od nas, i wygrywaliśmy. - Ja zajmę się Icaraxem, a wy resztą. W razie potrzeby wesprze mnie Iron. - szepnąłem tak, żeby wszyscy mnie usłyszeli. Ruszyliśmy do walki. Pomyślałem: Muszę go szybko pokonać, albo przegramy. Uderzyłem mieczem w tarczę Icaraxa, niszcząc ją całkowicie. Odskoczyłem od jego ciosu mieczem, uderzyłem w jego dłoń tak, że wypadł mu z ręki. Kopnąłem w brzuch, lekko się odsunął do tyłu, więc zacząłem go sprowadzać znów do dziury. Miałem przewagę, bo on nie miał żadnej broni, a ja trzymałem bardzo silny miecz z protostali. Stał na samej krawędzi. Z całej siły uderzyłem go lewą ręką. Wypadł. Wiedziałem, że może po prostu sobie polecieć, więc skoczyłem za nim. Chciał polecieć, ale złapałem go za nogę. Zamachnąłem się, i wbiłem ostrze miecza w jego tylny pancerz. Jeszcze trochę przeleciał, i zaczął spadać. Esencja z niego wypływała. Już miałem go zniszczyć, gdy Teridax zaatakował mój umysł. Przejął kontrolę, w chwilę przed zderzeniem z ziemią. Użył naszej mocy i spowolnił upadek. Spojrzał w górę, przez otwór w ścianie było widać walkę Toa i Makuta. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Teridax wszystkich pozabijał. Miałem pomysł. Makuta już wszedł na górę. Wtedy skontaktowałem się z Shake'iem. Powiedziałem: - Shake, musicie uważać, bo teraz nie kontroluję mojego ciała. Teridax chce was zniszczyć. Możliwe, że uda mi się przejąć kontrolę, ale nie jestem pewien. Przesyłam ci mój plan, powiedz o nim wszystkim. - Ok, nie ma sprawy. A tak na marginesie, ty zawsze miałeś głowę do takich rzeczy - odpowiedział. Z całych sił zaatakowałem umysł Teridaxa. Był na to przygotowany. Bez najmniejszych trudności odepchnął mnie, ale się nie poddawałem. Znów zaatakowałem, ale miałem plan, zacząłem go drażnić. W końcu, to on zaatakował, a wtedy szybko go pokonałem. Poszedłem wprost do sali, w której toczyła się bitwa. Gdy wszedłem, wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. Makuta chcieli, żeby to był Icarax, a Toa, żebym ja. Wtedy zaśmiałem się w taki sposób, jakbym był Teridaxem. - A teraz was zniszczę, Toa, tak jak zniszczyłem waszego przyjaciela - powiedziałem. Makuta Tak jakby się uśmiechnęli, i chcieli się rzucić na szóstkę bohaterów. - Załatwię to sam. Ruszyłem w stronę mych przyjaciół. Wszyscy oprócz Shake'a mieli przerażone twarze. - Shake!? Nie powiedziałeś im!? - Oj, sorki. Zapomniałem. Już to robię. Dalej szedłem. Po kilku krokach ich twarze lekko się zmieniły. Wszystkie części mojego planu były już gotowe. Pierwszy był Grant, później Iron, Shake, Kali, Mistik i Sound. Do każdego z nich podszedłem i rozcinałem ich pancerze mieczem. Ich ciała były tylko lekko zadraśnięte, po to, żeby leciała krew. Po uderzeniach, padali na ziemię, jakby byli martwi. Zwróciłem się do Makuta: - Zbierzcie ich ciała i zrzucie na kopiec. Czasem możemy po sobie posprzątać. - Tak jest, panie. - odpowiedzieli, i poszli wykonać rozkaz. - Panie, dlaczego atakowałeś Icaraxa? - spytał Vamprah. - To nie ja. W tym ciele jest jeszcze jeden umysł, jakiegoś Toa, którego zabiłem. Czasem na chwilę przejmuje kontrolę, i to on się rzucił na Icaraxa. - odpowiedziałem. Usłyszałem dwa ciche stęknięcia i w mojej głowie odezwał się Shake: - Twój plan wypalił. Dwóch już nie ma, został tylko jeden. - Panie! Ci Toa żyją, właśnie zniszczyli ciała Bitila i Gorast. - Wiem o tym, bo ja też jestem Toa. - przekazałem jej mój plan. - A teraz czas na ciebie. Zamachnąłem się mieczem, i ciąłem. Ciało Vampraha rozpadło się na pół. Esencja chciała odlecieć, ale Kali uderzyła w nią piorunem i doszczętnie zniszczyła. Esencje Bitila i Gorast odpłynęły. Cz. 5 Było po bitwie. Turaga Vakama podszedł do nas, i powiedział: - Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś zobaczę Toa, który sam może pokonać dwóch Makuta. A jednak jesteś, ... - Nie! Nie wymawiajcie mojego byłego imienia. Nie jestem już tą samą osobą, co wcześniej. Mówcie mi Teridax, Toa Teridax. Może mam swój umysł, ale bardzo się zmieniłem. - Dobrze. Skoro wolisz to imię, niech tak będzie. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem wszystkiego. Opowiedziałem im o wszystkim, co przeżyłem. Turaga na to odrzekł: - Jesteś teraz naszym najsilniejszym sprzymierzeńcem. Nie moglibyśmy tego nie wykorzystać. Wysyłam ciebie i twoją drużynę na misję. Waszym zadaniem jest zaatakować Destral. Jest bardzo możliwe, że Makuta z tej bitwy wrócą na Destral, a że są bardziej wyczerpani po bitwie niż wy, bez trudu ich pokonacie. - Nie zapominaj o Tridaxie. Jest jednym z silniejszych Makuta, mógłby sprawić duży problem. - I dlatego nie idziecie sami. Wyruszy z wami mój stary znajomy, Hydraxon. W tejże chwili do sali weszła wysoka postać, ze srebrno-czerwoną zbroją. Pod tym pancerzem na pewno była góra mięśni. 150px|right - Jestem Hydraxon. Byłem strażnikiem dołu i pomagałem Zakonowi Mata Nui, ale mi się to znudziło, i przyszedłem tu, do Turagi Vakamy, żeby mieć jakieś zajęcia. - Ja jestem Toa Teridax, a to są moi kompani. Będę przewodził tej misji. Następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy. Cz. 6 Podróż była szybka, zajęła tylko kilka dni. Gdy byliśmy kilka kio od brzegu wyspy Destral, jeszcze raz powtórzyłem im plan. Był bardzo prosty, ale trochę ryzykowny. Wziąłem małą łódź i sam popłynąłem do bazy Bractwa. Dobiłem do brzegu, i po chwili już złapały mnie rahkshi. Ciągnęły mnie prosto do Sali Obrad. W tym czasie przeprowadziłem rozmowę z Teridaxem: - Teridax, znam twoje plany, tak samo jak ty moje. A więc, wiem, że chcesz zniszczyć tych nieudaczników, byłych towarzyszy. A ja teraz chcę tego samego. Czy nie chciałbyś mi pomóc w tym? - Jesteś żałosny, ale skoro już musimy razem żyć, to muszę Ci pomóc, żebyśmy przeżyli - odpowiedział Teridax. Dzieci Makuta wrzuciły mnie do sali obrad. Na czarnym tronie siedział nie kto inny, jak Miserix. Był ode mnie co najmniej półtora raza większy. Mniej więcej miał 3 bio wysokości. Odezwał się: 150px|right - A oto i Toa, który pomógł mi wrócić na tron Bractwa Makuty. Dziękuję, ale teraz muszę Cię zniszczyć. - Ty głupcze. Ja jestem Teridax, masz się mnie słuchać, jako władcy BoM - odrzekłem. - Icarax, Gorast i Bitil powiedzieli mi wszystko. Jesteś Toa, który ma maskę Teridaxa i go udaje. - A więc sprawdź mój umysł, wtedy się przekonamy. - Dobrze. Niech i tak będzie. Zaczął sprawdzać umysł, ale nie mój, tylko Teridaxa. Na tym polegał mój plan. - To nie możliwe. Jesteś Teridaxem. A więc kto pokonał Icaraxa, Bitila i Gorast? - To faktycznie był Toa, a nosił maskę która pozwalała mu częściowo zmieniać kształt. I zmienił kształt maski, tak żeby wyglądała jak Kraahkan. W tejże chwili do sali weszli wszyscy Makuta, z którymi wcześniej walczyliśmy. Przestraszyłem się, że druga część planu nie wypali, i gorączkowo się zastanawiałem, nad ewentualnym wyjściem. Niestety nie było na to czasu. Wszyscy się na mnie rzucili. Zdążyłem tylko wysłać wiadomość do Shake'a: - Chyba się wydało, jeżeli chcemy przeżyć, musicie ich teraz zaatakować. Nie będą na to gotowi. Dostałem w głowę pałką Bitila i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się. Dalej leżałem na posadzce w Sali Obrad, ale nie było w niej żadnego Makuta. Nie było też mojego miecza. Wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę korytarza, żeby go poszukać. Wszedłem w niego, i po kilku krokach znalazłem zniszczone ciało Gorast. Zastanawiałem się, kto mógł to zrobić. Przeszedłem znów kilka bio i tym razem znalazłem tylko czyjąś rękę, nie byłem pewien, ale chyba należała do Icaraxa. Wyszedłem z korytarza do innego, w którym znalazłem swoją broń. - Ciekawe skąd się tu wziął - pomyślałem. - To proste. Kiedy zemdlałeś, to ja przejąłem kontrolę nad ciałem, i trochę się zabawiłem - opowiedział mi Teridax. - Wszystkich ich zniszczyłeś? - spytałem. - Nie. Tylko tych, którzy uciekli od ataku Hydraxona i twoich przyjaciół. - Pomogłeś nam? Dlaczego, przecież jesteś zły. - Jestem zły, ale mam też honor. Dałem ci słowo, że pomogę wam w ataku, więc pomogłem. Ale nie oczekuj, że będzie tak zawsze - odpowiedział. - Rozumiem. Poszedłem do przyjaciół i razem wróciliśmy na Metru Nui. Cz. 7 Turaga Vakama był zadowolony. - Wiedziałem, wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że wam się uda. W dodatku żadne z was nie odniosło większych obrażeń. - Dziękujemy o szlachetny Turago, ale nic by nam się nie udało, gdyby nie świetny plan Teridaxa - powiedziała Kali. - Tylko, że zawiódł - mruknął Mistik, który odniósł największe rany. - To nie jest ważne. Teraz, dam wam kilka dni na odpoczynek, i znów wyruszycie. Niestety są dwie bardzo pilne misje, dlatego podzielę was na dwa odziały. - Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Wtedy łatwiej byłoby nas zniszczyć - powiedziałem. - Lepiej by było, gdybyś wyznaczył inną drużynę Toa, z którą poszedłby na łatwiejszą misję, a my zajęlibyśmy się tą drugą. - Niestety wszystkie inne drużyny są już na misjach, a nie ma nikogo wystarczająco silnego na jedną z misji. - No dobrze, ale pozwól o Turago, że ja ustalę składy i kapitanów. - Jak sobie życzysz. - Pierwszy skład będzie taki: Ja(kapitan), Iron, Mistik i Grant. Zaś drugi to: Hydraxon jako kapitan, Kali, Shake i Sound - przedstawiłem swój pogląd. Kątem oka zobaczyłem niezadowolone miny Shake'a i Mistika. Odezwałem się do nich: - Nie martwcie się. Specjalnie was rozdzieliłem, po to, żeby nasze grupy mogły się komunikować. W razie czego, jeden z was wyśle umysłową wiadomość do drugiej grupy, żeby nam pomogli. - Skoro tak, to może przeżyjemy. Sam dobrze wiesz, że ja raczej mam doła, jak nie widzę się z Shake'iem przez kilka godzin. - powiedział Mistik. - A zatem powiadam wam... - zaczynał Sound. - Sound, nie wydurniaj się - przerwała mu Kali. - Nie Kali. Teraz może, ma jeszcze kilka dni, więc może - powiedziałem. - Teraz niech każdy idzie do swojego domu i odpoczywa. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Zostałem tylko ja, Hydraxon i Turaga Vakama. - Widzę Toa, że stajesz się silniejszy. Nie tylko fizycznie ale też i psychicznie. Wszyscy bez skarg słuchają się twoich rozkazów, wiedzą że są dobre. - Dziękuję. Tak na prawdę, to jest zasługa mojej przemiany. Jestem teraz tak samo silny jak Teridax. - Nigdy tak nie mów. To, że stajemy się silniejsi, jest wyłącznie naszą zasługą. - Koniec pogaduszek. A teraz wtajemnicz nas w cele misji. To jest chyba ważniejsze, nie? - Masz rację Hydraxonie. Cel pierwszej i drugiej grupy, to odnalezienie dwóch oddziałów Mrocznych Łowców. Waszym zadaniem jest ich zlikwidować. Przywódcą pierwszego oddziału jest Voporak, a drugiego Darkness. W każdym oddziale jest dokładnie pięciu członków. Będą mieli przewagę liczebną, ale nie będą gotowi na atak z zaskoczenia, a znając was obu, to po kilku sekundach będzie o dwóch mniej. - Za tydzień ruszamy - stwierdziłem i wyszedłem z komnaty, pozostawiając przyjaciół razem. Cz. 8 Okres odpoczynku minął. Następnego ranka mieliśmy wyruszyć na misję. Zebrałem wszystkich i zaczęło się omawianie planu. - Tak jak już mówiłem, Mistik i Shake będą się ze sobą komunikować. Gdyby jedna z grup skończyła wcześniej, zawiadamia o tym drugą i jeżeli jest taka potrzeba, idzie jej pomóc. To będzie jedno z najtrudniejszych zadań, jakie nam zlecono. Wszyscy musimy dać z siebie wszystko, jeżeli tak nie będzie, możemy zginąć. Niech każdy się przygotuje do podróży. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Sam już byłem spakowany. Oprócz miecza wziąłem jeszcze małą podręczną torbę, w której było kilka małych pojemników ze skondensowaną energią leczniczą. Byłem pewien, że nie obejdzie się bez ran. Połowę już dałem Hydraxonowi, żeby druga grupa była przynajmniej w podobnej sytuacji. Bałem się tylko jednego: Teridax, że znów się uwolni. Wiedziałem, o tym, że gdyby tylko mógł, zniszczyłby wszystkich. Ostatnim razem tego nie zrobił dlatego, że dał mi słowo. Nie zaprzątaj sobie nim głowy. Teraz najważniejsza jest misja. - powiedziałem sobie w myślach. W pewnej chwili zauważyłem idącą Helryx. Zaciekawiło mnie to, bo turaga Vakama mówił, że wszyscy Toa są na misjach. 150px|right - Cześć Helryx. Jak u ciebie leci? - Co? Teridax!? Giń! - Co?... Helryx, nie... ja jestem... Toa Teridax - mówiłem w przerwach pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami. - Chyba żartujesz. Przecież to nie możliwe. - To prawda - powiedziałem i przekazałem jej w myślach streszczenie moich ostatnich przeżyć. - To ciekawe. Nasz największy wróg jest teraz jednocześnie sojusznikiem. To jest na prawdę ciekawe. - Helryx! - usłyszałem jakiś znajomy głos. - O nie. Muszę się schować. - Co się stało? - To on. Proszę ukryj mnie w cieniu. Helryx skoczyła pod róg jakiegoś domu. Użyłem mocy, i cień ją zakrył. - Gdzie jest Helryx? - spytał głos. Ta postać była tuż za mną. - Najpierw powiedz kim ty jesteś, a może usłyszysz odpowiedź. 150px|right - No co ty, nie poznajesz mnie? Jestem I-ru-i-ni - Kiedyś byłeś wyższy. - Nie, ja prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniłem. To po prostu ty urosłeś - powiedział Iruini. - Po co szukasz Helryx? - Chcę jej powiedzieć coś ważnego. - Coś ważnego? - powiedziałem zdziwiony. - Aaa. Już chyba rozumiem. - uśmiechnąłem się. - To moje prywatne sprawy. Proszę, nie mów nikomu. Dobra? - Jak chcesz, ale wtedy byłbyś sławny. Wszyscy by o tobie mówili. No nic. Nie ważne. Ja muszę już iść. Cześć. - Cześć. Poszedłem do domu i zacząłem rozmyślać, jak to jest, że inni znajdują sobie kogoś, a ja na przykład, nie mogę. Hy, to pewnie dlatego, że jestem zbyt mroczny dla innych - pomyślałem i zasnąłem. Cz. 9 Po kilku dniach podróży trafiliśmy na Zakaz. Patrzyłem na obóz Łowców. Wokół małego ogniska siedzieli Voporak, Charger, Devastator, Conjurer i Ravager. Z wiadomości, jaką dostał Mistik od Shake'a wiedziałem, że w drugiej grupie Łowców są Darkness, Minion, Gladiator, Eliminator i Silence. Dostaliśmy bardzo trudne zadanie. To byli jedni z najsilniejszych sługów TSO. Zadanie to zadanie, trzeba wykonać - pomyślałem. Miałem nadzieję, że będą trochę słabsi, ale teraz nie ma odwrotu. Wróciłem do naszego obozowiska. - I jak? - spytał Iron. - Źle, bardzo źle. Jest ich pięciu, i wszyscy są bardzo silni - odpowiedziałem. - A więc my też musimy być silni - stwierdził Grant. - Masz już jakiś plan? - Oczywiście. Prosty, i niestety może zawieść. Ale to najlepszy, jaki może być w takiej sytuacji. - A więc słuchamy, kapitanie - powiedział Mistik. - Ja i Iron jesteśmy lepsi w bezpośrednim starciu. Wy natomiast, dajecie sobie radę w walce na odległość. Kolejność ataków będzie następująca. Mistik swoją mocą telekinezy pośle po jednym kamieniu wielkości dłoni na każdą z głów naszych ofiar - uśmiechnąłem się. - Oni dostaną, będą trochę oszołomieni, i wtedy Grant przygniecie ich do ziemi siłą grawitacji. Następnie ja z Iron'em skoczymy do nich i powalczymy trochę. Jeżeli kamienie ich nie ogłuszą, to możliwe, że niektórzy dadzą radę oprzeć się sile Granta. Wtedy pozostaje nam walczyć aż do upadłego. Ktoś ma jakieś wąty? - Tylko tyle? Myślałem, że jak zwykle wymyślisz coś takiego, że szczęka opadnie, i będziesz musiał powtórzyć jeszcze raz plan - powiedział Mistik. - Tym razem tylko tyle. A, i jeszcze jedno. Iron, jeżeli będzie taka sytuacja, to tych przygniecionych do ziemi oplącz bardzo grubym metalem. Wtedy i Grant będzie musiał walczyć. Zrozumiano!? - Tak! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy na raz. - Ruszamy. Powoli zaczęliśmy się skradać. Przystanęliśmy. Mistik wyjrzał na chwilę za skałę, która nas osłaniała. Siłą umysłu podniósł pięć kamieni i w jednej chwili puścił z wielką prędkością w stronę głów Łowców. Już miałem nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, ale nagle kamienie zatrzymały się jedną bio od ich głów. - Plan awaryjny - szepnąłem do nich i wyskoczyłem zza skały, a za mną Iron. Zauważyłem, jak Charger i Ravager padają na ziemię, a po chwili metalowe pnącza oplatają ich mocnym uściskiem i duszą. Reszta DH czekała na atak. Pierwszy wysunął się Conjurer i wystrzelił swojego Rhotuka. Obiłem go mieczem, ale poczułem nagły i szybki odpływ energii. Skoczył wprost na niego i ukośnym ruchem ciąłem prosto w lewe ramię. Nie zdążył się obronić i jego ręka wraz z włócznią odpadła. Na chwilę energia przestała ze mnie "wypływać". Zrozumiałem, co muszę zrobić. Powiedziałem do Iron'a w myślach: - Iron, oplącz temu DH nogi i prawą rękę. - Już się robi - odpowiedział. W tejże chwili z ziemi wybiły się lśniące pnącza. A w drugiej chwili, Conjurer był unieruchomiony. Prześlizgnąłem się pod jego nagami uderzyłem w tył głowy, żeby zemdlał. Szybko zabrałem mu miotacz Rhotuka i w niego strzeliłem. Moc do mnie wróciła. Za mną Mistik, Grant i Iron walczyli z Devastator'em. Biegłem do nich, żeby pomóc, ale drogę zagrodził mi Voporak. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Nie mógł mnie dotknąć, bo by mnie postarzył. Zaryzykowałem i zaatakowałem go umysłem. On od razu to wyczuł i zaczęła się walka. Nie mogłem zdobyć przewagi, i po kilku chwilach już leżałem na ziemi, a nade mną stał Voporak. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak Devastator uderza w Mistika, tak że odlatuje na kilkanaście bio. Wyjąłem jeden z czterech pojemników z leczniczą energią. Otworzyłem go, i od razu otrzeźwiał mi umysł. Odskoczyłem od Voporaka i podbiegłem do nieprzytomnego Mistika, wyjąłem i otworzyłem drugi pojemnik. Spojrzałem i zobaczyłem jak Grant i Iron padają. Dwoma ostatnimi pojemnikami rzuciłem w ich stronę, na szczęście trafiłem. Wiedziałem, że przegraliśmy tą bitwę. Wytworzyłem trzy materialne cienie, które zabrały moich przyjaciół. Muszę odwrócić ich uwagę, dopóki nie będą bezpieczni - pomyślałem. W tej chwili podbiegł do mnie Devastator. Uderzył mnie prosto w brzuch. Powoli zacząłem mdleć. Wysłałem szybką wiadomość Hydraxon'owi: - Przegraliśmy. Mistika, Granta i Iron'a znajdziesz w łodzi przy brzegu Zakazu. Mnie tam nie będzie. Żegnajcie... - zemdlałem. Epilog Byłem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przykuty do krzesła. Przede mną stał TSO. - I jak? Wygodnie ci tu? - spytał. - Słyszałem, ze razem z towarzyszami zabiłeś moich trzech żołnierzy. Wierz mi, nie lubię, gdy tracę ludzi. - Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?... Więzisz mnie..., a przecież nic wam nie dam... Nie przydam wam się do niczego... - odpowiedziałem słabym głosem. - Istotnie, masz rację. Straż, zabić go! Nie byłem już świadomy niczego, po prostu osunąłem się w śpiączkę... Teridax tylko na to czekał. Uwolnił się i przejął kontrolę nad ciałem... Zaczęła się era ciemności. Koniec Wystąpili: * Makuta Teridax * Ja(wcześniej), Toa Kwasu(początkowy narrator) * Ja(później), Toa Teridax(dalszy narrator) * Iron, Toa Żelaza * Sound, Toa Dźwięku * Grant, Toa Grawitacji * Kali, Toa Piorunów * Shake, Toa Telepatii * Mistik, Toa Telekinezy * Makuta Tridax(tylko wspomniany imieniem) * Różni matoranie z Metru Nui(tylko wspomniani) * Turaga Vakama * Dwie zbroje Exo-Toa * Makuta Icarax * Makuta Bitil * Makuta Gorast * Makuta Vamprah * Hydraxon * Makuta Miserix * Toa Helryx * Toa Iruini * Voporak * Charger * Devastator * Conjurer * Ravager * Darkness(wspomniany) * Minion(wspomniany) * Gladiator(wspomniany) * Eliminator(wspomniany) * Silence(wspomniany) * TSO '''Wiek Mroku Okres około 100 lat, podczas których Teridax niszczył i zabijał Toa, Tytanów, Mrocznych Łowców i członków OoMN. Po tym wszystkim stał się tak potężny, że nikt nie może mu się równać. Zostały tylko cztery grupy osób, które się nie podporządkowały. Trzy grupy, pod przywództwem Hydraxona, Shadow Sheld'a i Drago, Toa Śmierci(oni chcą uratować świat). Czwarta grupa, to po prostu pozostałości po Bractwie Makuty, z nowymi sługusami. Oni też chcą zawładnąć światem, bo myślą, że Teridax w końcu popełni błąd i wtedy go zniszczą. Jedyną nadzieją dla tego świata jest Toa, który dzieli ciało z Teridaxem. Niestety po swojej ostatniej misji zapadł w śpiączkę i nikt nie wie, jak go obudzić... Cień Samotności Grafika:Opowiadanie - Cień samotności.JPG‎ (opisywane wydarzenia teraźniejsze) ''' Prolog Tahu biegł po piaszczystej plaży. Goniło go kilka cieni i Makuta Antroz. Cholera. - pomyślał. - Teraz szybko do Jetraxa i w nogi. Odwrócił się, i zobaczył, jak strumień cienia leci w jego stronę. Nie było czasu na unik, Tahu użył mocy swojej maski, ale to tylko lekko osłabiło atak. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że prawie całkowicie zniszczyło mu pancerz, i na dodatek poleciał na jakieś 20 bio. Przez chwilę był oszołomiony, a to wystarczyło, żeby Antroz z cieniami dobiegł do niego. Cienie złapały Tahu i zaciągnęły do celi w pałacu Teridaxa... Cz. 1 - Musimy go uratować - powiedział Hydraxon. - Tahu wie najwięcej o Teridaxie z nas wszystkich. 150px|right - Sam się wpakował w te kłopoty, to niech sam się z nich wydostanie - krótko stwierdziłem. - My mówimy o Tahu. Jeżeli sam chciałby się wydostać, to Forteca Mroku by już stała w ogniu. On po prostu chce, żebyśmy i my czasem ruszyli tyłkiem. Tak jakby, to on ostatnio robił najwięcej z nas wszystkich - odparł Mistik. - Czyli co. Musimy go stamtąd wydostać? - spytałem. - Niestety tak. Dlaczego on to robi. Tylko sprawia nam więcej kłopotów - odpowiedział Hydraxon. - W takim razie pójdę ja, z Kali i Sound'em. - powiedziałem. Obrada się skończyła, ja zostałem. Następnego dnia znowu musiałem iść i ratować czyjś zadek. Jakie to upierdliwe - pomyślałem. - Jestem zwiastunem śmierci, mogę zabijać prawie że siłą woli, a jeszcze nikogo nie zaałatwiłem. Jestem Drago, kiedyś Onu-matoran z Południowego Kontynentu, a teraz przywódca grupy oporu przeciw Makucie Teridaxowi. Moim zadaniem jest.... Rozległo się stukanie, i po chwili do sali weszła Helryx. - No no, Drago. Słyszałam, że znowu będziesz robić jako niańka dla Tahu - powiedziała. - Dlaczego ciągle mówisz o rzeczach, które cię nie interesują. Przecież wiem, że masz do mnie wyrzuty, że to ja jestem przywódcą grupy oporu. Przykro mi, ale każdy mógł oddać głos, i większość osób głosowała na mnie - odpowiedziałem. - W takim razie dlaczego nie jestem nawet w Głównej Radzie, co? - Rada była też wybierana demokratycznie. Jedynym powodem twoich niepowodzeń jest brak zaufania ze strony ludu. A to wzięło się z tego, że nie umiałaś pokonać Teridaxa kiedy był jeszcze lekko osłabiony. Po prostu zawiedli się na swojej wielkiej przywódczyni. Teraz moja kolej, żeby spróbować. Helryx podeszła do mnie i sprzedała mi plaskacza, aż mi maska spadła. Wyszła z sali. Podniosłem i założyłem moją kanohi. Wróciłem do rozmyślania nad światem. ---- - Władza jest męcząca, a jedyną rozrywką jest walka z rebeliantami - powiedziałem do siebie. Do sali wszedł Antroz, a za nim kilka cieni ciągnących Tahu. - Panie, złapaliśmy Tahu - powiedział. - Świetnie. A jakich okolicznościach zdołaliście go ująć? - spytałem. - Szpiegował nas. Patrol cieni zauważył go i wezwał mnie, a później po prostu nie zdołał nam uciec - odparł Makuta. - Dajcie mi tu go! - rozkazałem cieniom, które natychmiast zaciągnęły Tahu przed moje oblicze. - A teraz, Tahu, moje najlepsze dzieło, powiedz mi, dlaczego szpiegowałeś mnie na mojej własnej wyspie? - To proste. Nudziło mi się w bazie więc wyszedłem na spacer - odpowiedział. - Nie został tu wysłany, sam przyszedł. Widzę to w jego oczach - powiedziałem. - Ale dziękuję ci, że dobrowolnie oddałeś się w moje ręce. Cienie, wtrącić go do lochu! Cienie wyciągnęły Tahu z sali i powlokły go prosto do więzienia. - Panie, co chciałeś powiedzieć przez słowa: moje najlepsze dzieło ? - Prawdziwy Tahu już dawno nie żyje. Zanim umarł, zabrałem go do mojego laboratorium i sklonowałem, w taki sposób, że klon nie różnił się niczym od oryginału. Potem ulepszyłem i wyćwiczyłem klona, i postawiłem do walki z oryginałem. Powiedziałem im, że kto wygra, ten przeżyje i zostanie moim sługą. Oczywiście wygrał klon, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Cały umysł oryginalnego Tahu przemieścił i scalił się z umysłem klona. Wiedział o wszystkim co przeżył oryginał. Zbuntował się mi i uciekł. - wyjaśniłem memu słudze całą historię Tahu. - A więc jest potężny, prawda? - Oczywiście. Jest na tyle potężny, że mógłby sprawić, żeby teraz cała moja Forteca Mroku stanęła w plomieniach. Tak na prawdę, mógł wtedy cię pokonać, ale zapewne nie chciał. Dzięki temu poznał część budowy mojej siedziby - odpowiedziałem mu. - Chce uwolnić więźniów? - spytał mnie Antroz. - Bardzo możliwe, ale my nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Chociaż, byłoby wtedy o wiele więcej zabawy z grupą oporu. Wiesz co? Pozwolimy mu ich uwolnić. To będzie bardzo ciekawe. Odwołaj połowę straży z lochów. - Jak sobie życzysz, panie. W tej chwili rozległ się huk. Cała budowla zadrżała. - Zdaję się, że Tahu zaczął wykonywać swój plan wcześniej niż sądziłem. - Panie, mam coś zrobić? - Tak, idź i trochę poudawaj, że walczysz. Tylko tyle. Antroz wyszedł. Bardzo ciekawy plan wymyślił ten Tahu. - myśłałem. - No cóż, w końcu płynie w nim moja krew... Cz. 2 Kula ognia! - krzyknąłem, i w tej samej chwili kraty z protostali stopiły się. Wyszedłem na korytarz i zacząłem podchodzić do kolejnych celi i wywarzać kraty. Więźniowie od razu wybiegali, ale nie uciekali, bali się gniewu Teridaxa. W końcu wypuściłem ostatniego jeńca, i odwróciłem się do tłumu. Było ich może 20. No trudno, będę musiał wykonać plan z takimi cieniasami - pomyślałem. Odezwałem się do nich: - Słuchajcie. Wypuściłem was tylko w jednym celu. Macie mi pomóc w ataku na Teridaxa. Wy będziecie walczyć z cieniami i Antrozem, a w tym czasie ja pójdę na herbatkę do Władcy Mroku. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że pomożemy ci zaatakować Wszechmogącego? Jeżeli się sprzeciwimy, zniszczy nas - powiedział jakiś vortixx. - Bo równie dobrze mogę was teraz spalić. Wybierajcie: możecie mi pomóc, a później uciec gdzie chcecie, albo uciekać,a wtedy Teridax was złapie i zabije - odpowiedziałem. - No dobrze, ja się zgadzam. Ale chcę wiedzieć, komu zawdzięczam, że nie będę tkwił do końca życia w lochu. - Jestem Tahu, władca płomieni. Moja moc nie jest tak wielka jak Teridaxa, ale znam kilka słabych punktów Władcy Mroku. A więc, ktoś jeszcze ze mną idzie? - A może tak my? - powiedział ktoś za mna. - Kim jesteś - spytałem wyjmując sztylet. - No co, nie poznajesz dawnych przyjaciół? To my, Iron i Iruini - powiedział Toa Żelaza. - Myślałem, że Teridax was zabił. To dobrze, że żyjecie - powiedziałem. - My też się cieszymy. No dobra, to czas rozpocząć atak. Wszyscy szli w stronę głównej sali. Po drodze spotykaliśmy grupki cieni, które w jednej chwili spalały się. Przed wejściem do Sali Tronowej stała naprawdę duża grupa najpotężniejszych cieni Teridaxa. Odwróciłem się do mojej drużyny i powiedziałem: - Dobra, teraz zaczynacie atak. Od razu mówię, jeżeli będziecie bardzo ranni, nie musicie walczyć, wtedy usuńcie się na bok. Nie chcemy, żeby ktoś umarł, no może poza Teridaxem i Antrozem. A teraz do walki! - This is Sparta! - wszyscy naraz krzyknęli i ruszyli wprost na cienie. Ja w spokoju ominąłem kotłaninę i wszedłem do sali. Na tronie siedział Teridax. Włądca Mroku się odezwał: - Tak jak cię uczyłem. Użyłeś innych, żeby odwalili brudną robotę, a sam idziesz do głównego celu. Tak też właśnie użyłem ciebie. - Zamknij maskę! Teraz mamy walczyć. W końcu okaże się, czy wystarczająco dobrze mnie wyćwiczyłeś. - A więc zaczynajmy - odpowiedział mi Teridax, wstał z tronu i podniósł miecz. Zaczęła się walka. Wyjąłem sztylet i skoczyłem na Władcę Mroku. Teridax nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, podniósł miecz, i odepchnął mnie na bok. Podszedł i przyłożył mi miecz do szyi. W tej chwili do komnaty wpadł jakiś zielony Toa z mieczem i dziwnym miotaczem. Wystrzelił w Teridaxa. Władca Mroku był zaskoczony. Tym razem skierował się na nowego przeciwnika. Szybko wstałem i zobaczyłem jak Teridax powala tego Toa, podnosi miecz, i chce go przebić na wylot. Zdesperowany zaatakowałem Władcę Mroku umysłem. Wiedziałem, że nie wygram, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby ktoś zginął. Przez chwilę walczyłem z Teridaxem w głowie, ale się poddałem. Na szczęście tych kilka sekund wystarczyło, żeby Toa powstał. Ciął mieczem w plecy Teridaxa, ale bez żadnego efektu. Zaatakowaliśmy jednocześnie, ja umysłem, a on mieczem. Teridax powoli zaczął się wycofywać. W pewnej chwili wpadłem na po pomysł. Wysłałem do tego Toa umysłową wiadomość, żeby przestał atakować. Gdy wykonał mój rozkaz, ja także ustałem z atakiem, ale już byłem gotowy, żeby znowu walczyć. Skoncentrowałem swoją moc w jednym punkcie i utworzyłem kulę żywiołu. Doskoczyłem do Teridaxa uderzając go moim nowym atakiem Fajerbol(Fireball). W jednej sekundzie najmocniejsza istniejąca zbroja zaczęła się topić. Na samym końcu spowodowałem wybuch fajerbola, o prawie tak wielkiej mocy co Nova Blast. Z ciała Teridaxa nie pozostało ni, ale antidermis zniknęło. Na pewno go nie zabiłem - pomyślałem. - Pokonałeś go - powiedział zielony Toa. - Tak, ale nie bez twojej pomocy. Jak się nazywasz? - spytałem - Jestem Gresh2, ale nie jestem Toa, jak uważałeś. Pochodzę z innego świata o nazwie Bara Magna,a Teridax ściągnął mnie tutaj za pomoca tarczy Iruini'ego, która jest wykonana z Kanohi Olmak - odpowiedział Gresh2. - Myślę, że Iruini wyśle cię z powrotem na Bara Magna. Teraz wracajmy. Wyszliśmy z sali, gdzie czekała na nas reszta osób. Cz. 3 już wkrótce Wystąpili: ''' Narratorzy: * Drago, Toa Śmierci(cz.1) * Teridax(cz.1) * Tahu(cz.2) Postacie: * Tahu * Makuta Antroz * Materialne cienie * Hydraxon * Mistik * Helryx * Nieznany Vortixx * Iron * Iruini * Gresh2